holtrhulainfandomcom-20200214-history
Random-ish thing that I just came up with ..
Yea .. so I found this amazing song .. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fcb5SCcz-3g and as I was listening to it, this 509 word paragraph thing came to me. It's a VeilXEsther thing so anyway. Listen to the song while you read, it helps the mood XD (sorry I tried to keep it spoiler-free but that's somewhat hard to do *coughcough* ..) Also, it's sentimental, teary-eye stuff. :P (sorta) It may not be any good, but I thought it was ok so I posted it here. Hope you like it :) This is written in first person, that being Veil. I didn’t realize just what she meant to me for a long time. What they all meant, really, but especially her. I lived in my own world, I always had, and that world had been broken. It was cracked, I was shattered, but something held me up and wouldn’t let me fall. I’d forgotten the joy life had once brought me, it had been replaced by pain and sorrow .. I didn’t know if anything would ever be right again. I was waiting for a miracle, for something to suddenly change in the world, and for the time of joy to come again. Nothing seemed to change, but she was always there for me. She never left my side, and she loved me .. I’ll never know why. I’d not noticed, not until she slipped and told me. She made me remember how to smile again, she made me find myself once more. And I realized that she didn’t just love me, but I loved her too .. she was my guardian angel. I didn’t feel worthy of her, for I’d done nothing to deserve her. She may have been a thief, and an outcast .. just like me, but she lit up my world like none other. I was too afraid to tell her how I felt, after all, she had always cared and I was just beginning to .. I felt like I’d betrayed her love. Yet she never left my side. In our final battle against the deceptions of my sister, I fought for her. I fought for all my friends, for my adopted parents, for my little brother .. but ultimately, I fought for her. She stood beside me as she had since our childhood, when a lonely orphan came to live among her people and she made him feel wanted. She never wavered, though she feared. And when I fell, she stood alone, though her tears betrayed her breaking heart. I wished then, that I had told her. But in death, the fears of life seem little, and hindsight is always perfect. Yet the sacrifice of another saved me and many more, and I stood again. Though many came to me then, to apologize, to praise, and to thank me, I only wanted to speak to her. And I did; I told her what a fool I had been. I told her I felt unworthy of her. I dared to ask her if she cared about me anymore. I’ll never forget the way she looked at me, her green eyes shining with the tears she’d held in for seasons. And we both knew that while we’d made mistakes, while we’d fallen and failed, the time for new beginnings had arrived. After the many dark and lonely nights, where nothing was certain and the road was painful, the time for forgiveness, and the time for joy had finally come. In the end, the miracle I’d been waiting for so long, was just waiting for me to change my own heart .. when the time came. Category:Sayna's Fanfiction